


magic trick.

by llanabanana



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llanabanana/pseuds/llanabanana
Summary: how easy it is to fool someone by a single trick?AU, where Pennywise appears as Robert Gray during his hibernation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't know where this story will lead me. Nowhere fluffy or shiny I guess.  
Also, I took the trick thing from John Wayne Gacy story. Well, as Pennywise is based on him, don't sue me.  
!I'm new to archive so I don't know how to write a number of chapters, but I plan more than just one /cough/

Y/N ran towards the carousel, hoping for the best. Indeed, she got stared at for willing to drive a children's attraction, however, Y/N never gave it a second thought. The circus worker stopped her with his hand and slightly pushed the girl away, pointing at the little plate with printed opening hours.  
\- No...  
Y/N bumped into the nearest pillar with her back. She ignored the throbbing waves of pain from the sudden hit. The girl was sure she would be here in time, after all, why would one of the attractions close earlier than the whole amusement park?  
The girl sat on the nearest bench and took a deep breath. It was her dream to ride a carousel, a real carousel - not the pathetic copy of it with some kind of cups, cars and such, but a big attraction full of beautiful horses going up and down rhythmically, small lights giving off the circus atmosphere. Every single one of her friends would come here for a big dangerous ride on the highest possible rollercoaster, meanwhile Y/N preferred to stay away from them. Nothing in this park scared her as much as the possibility of driving one of those adrenaline machines.  
Y/N watched one of the workers shutting down the carousel lights and puffed her cheeks. She crossed her arms and let her body fall on the bench dramatically. The girl closed her eyes, letting her mind fly away with the circus music from the nearest thematic tent.

#### ~~~

Y/N jerked her head to the feeling of something petite tickling the girl's nose. She opened her eyes and looked around carefully. The music seemed to be distant now; all of the carnival visitors disappeared without any trace, however, the cheerful screams still reached Y/N's ears.  
When Y/N managed to clear up her vision completely, she saw a small vibrating light right in front of her face. She tried to touch it slightly with the tips of her pale fingers, but the light escaped from the human touch.  
The light followed its' shaky way into the dark corner between the carnival tents. Y/N stretched lazily, slowly standing on her tired legs; her gaze wasn't leaving the light for any second.  
The light disappeared behind the tents in a very tempting way, making Y/N betray all of the sanity she had and follow it.  
The girl vanished behind the susurrous curtains.

#### ~~~

Y/N lost any sight of the flying light in the darkness. She started regretting following it, the void around pressed hard against her temples. The panic boiled all over her body, ran through the knots of blue veins.  
Y/N turned away from the darkness, only to face more endless colorless space. There was no sign of daylight; it seemed as if she walked miles and miles away from the rest of the world.  
Just when the girl was about to start running god knows where, something clapped right next to her ear. Y/N turned around with the best of her reflexes, getting ready for anything; not the man’s eerie face glowing in the complete dark though.  
The girl jerked away from the sudden apparition, falling on the ground; the delicate skin of her hands drowned in itchy pain immediately.  
The man lit up the old kerosene lamp, shedding the light on the surroundings. Y/N realized she ended up in one of those weird tents; however, it seemed like a living place, not another entertaining maze or anything.  
The girl turned her gaze back to the man’s face; he waited all along, standing there silently. His slovenly hair framed the pale face, huge blue eyes pierced right through the girl’s form, and the creeping smile on his face seemed to live its’ own life.

She thought she saw a string of saliva dripping from his plump lip.

\- Curious cat, aren’t you?

The man tilted his head in a stuttering manner. His gaze never left the girl’s eyes; first time in forever she got this sick feeling of her heart sinking in panic. 

\- Well, aren’t you a silent one. How could such a sweetling appear in there?

The man bit his lower lip for a second, cutting the saliva string. His eyes flashed with hunger.

\- I…I think I just got lost. And what’s more… 

The girl looked behind her shoulder in search for a way to escape.

\- I think I should go now.

Y/N tried to force a polite smile on her face. No matter how fascinated she was by this stranger, the common sense screamed on the top of its’ lungs; her interest wasn’t worth her life.  
And something made her believe that this man was a huge threat to her life.

\- Oh, how rude of you, - the man noticed the girl’s gesture. - You run into my place, not giving me your name and then trying to leave as soon as possible?

The corner of his lips twisted in a sick smile once again. The man crouched down in front of girl’s relatively petite form.

\- So, may I know your name?

The man touched girl’s hair carefully; his fingers trembled in excitement. Y/N jerked away in a sudden wave of fear.  
You know what they say – fear the strangers even if they don’t look like monsters.

\- Y/N… It’s Y/N.

The girl escaped from man’s fingers once again, gaining an irritated look.

\- Why, that wasn’t really hard now, was it? – The man forced a cheerful smile on his face; it didn’t cover up the dangerous glow of his eyes though. – I bet you’d like to know mine in return, yes?

Y/N felt like she had to nod; and she did.

\- Well, if you want it _so much…_ \- The man licked his lips, as if making something up in his mind. – The name is Bob Gray. 

Y/N felt dizzy. She shouldn’t have gone there – this simple sooth finally got to her mind. She needed to stand up and go – no, run – away. 

\- I see that you are in hurry…

Y/N nodded, glad he said it for her.

\- You should go now, shouldn’t you?

Another nod; her face got its’ wide smile back.

\- Well then, fly away, little bird.

The exit from the tent appeared with his words. Y/N stood up, dropped uncertain ‘bye’ and headed towards the daylight quickly.

\- However… - She heard his deep voice behind her back once again. – It’s very sad that you’d love to leave so soon.

_Guilt trip._ He was guilttripping her.  
Y/N stopped, not turning back. She waited for something to made her either stay or walk away. The silence pressed hard against her temples. She wished he would say something, anything at this point.

\- Maybe you’d want to see a trick?

The girl turned back to him carefully; she reminded him of a curious rabbit who gets her ears all up for anything interesting. Easy to lure anywhere. She, however, saw herself as a very cautious person. After all, it’s just being polite, isn’t it? One innocent trick won’t do anything, and the exit is so close – she can run away any time, right?  
Y/N came closer to him.

\- My, you are truly a child, - his voice lowered and creaked at some point. 

The girl crossed her arms in both offense and incertitude. Mr.Gray sighed in annoyance, - she wasn’t as respondent as he’d like – and turned away to get-

\- Handcuffs?

The girl failed to keep the question to herself; he was weird, and the situation only got worse.

\- Oh, yes, the trick is, um… - Bob snapped the handcuffs around his wrists, clumsy, yet proud of himself. – Look!

He extended his hands to show that the handcuffs are snapped. Mr.Gray jerked both of his hands a bit, making sure the girl’s eyes never leave his hands.

\- And now… 

Bob turned away from Y/N; she heard the clicking sound. When he turned back to her, his hands were free of any restrictions. The handcuffs were hanging from one of his slim fingers.

\- Do you want to try it yourself?

No. That should be an answer. That’s what anyone should say in this situation.

\- S-sure, - Y/N extended her hands together, unsure.

Bob’s smile widened. As easy as a pie.

_Click._

Y/N flinched at the sound of handcuffs snapping around her wrists; it was quick, yet it stole her heart’s rhythm completely, just like an injection by doctor.  
The girl looked up at the man hesitantly. She moved her hands a bit so the handcuffs gave out a jingling sound, as if asking him what to do next and how to end this little show.  
He didn’t say anything, just stared silently at the girl. A drop of saliva fell out of his mouth on one of her hands.  
She didn’t break the eye contact between them.

\- You want to know the secret of this trick, right?

His heavy excited breathing made her blood run cold. Y/N gulped, nodding slowly.

\- Well, the secret is…

Mr.Gray took something shiny out of the pocket of his baggy pants, jolting it before the girl’s terrified eyes.

\- _You need the key to open it._


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like the time itself died at that moment. They say that a person can be good enough at understanding that they are doomed - and, well, she got that idea bright and clear.  
Her only question was why didn't she listen to her common sense a few minutes ago. 

Mr.Gray giggled childishly. One of his hands entwined Y/N's tied hands, puting them down; another cupped her cheek, almost carefully, in a gentle way. 

\- You seem scared now, missy. Why so? 

She tried to say something. Although, nothing could describe her fears and this situation; one tear of pure terror escaped her eye.  
The girl attempted a basic trick on him - she mumbled something about letting her go. The man didn't even listen; she saw him rolling his eyes a bit at her whines. 

\- Dearest, don't you think it's not old man's fault that you are so stupid? - Mr.Gray twisted one of her locks between his fingers and pulled it slightly. - Look at you, blaming anyone but yourself for falling for some _dumb shit._

He dropped the act completely. He didn't bother to seem friendly; didn't need to anymore.  
The man grabbed her thin neck, almost breaking it in two. He pulled her closer to look into his eyes; one of them changed its' direction a bit.  
She wanted to go home more than ever.  
Y/N stared into his ocean-blue eyes continuously, waiting for something, - anything - to happen.  
And it did.  
Robert kissed her. His plump wet lips seemed in need to devour hers; the feel of her trembling lips under his aroused him, encouraged even to swallow the rest of the girl's fear.  
She had been kissed before, but this? She couldn't call this a kiss, oh no. It was a wild animal trying not to tear the prey apart for now, but taste a bit of its' flesh anyway. The girl felt the hand on her neck tighten its' grip, making her cough into his mouth.  
The man stopped. He slowly pulled away, leaving a saliva string between their lips. She couldn't read his look quite right, but she was sure it was disgusted; confused, even.  
Robert wiped his mouth roughly with one of his hands, letting go of her neck and breaking the glassy string between them. 

\- You seem to love ruining the fun, huh? - The man forced an ironic smirk on his face. - Naughty, disgusting little thing. 

He extended his fingers towards her quivering lips, but the voices outside stopped him. Y/N recognized her friends’ voices calling for her.  
How long was she absent?  
Robert looked back at her, thinking. 

\- I have a proposal for you, - The man seemed disgruntled, but ready to make a somewhat profitable choice. 

Y/N was too shocked to process anything at this point. 

\- I can let you go to them so they will calm down. However, _this,_ \- Robert pointed at her hands, - this will stay with you. I have no clue how will you explain this to them, though. 

He laughed.  
She heard her friends calling her again. _So close._  
Y/N nodded in agreement rapidly. 

\- So _that_ is your choice, - Robert hissed with dissapointment, - _F-f-fine._ However, here is the deal – I will come for you very soon. Very. Fucking. Soon. 

The girl didn’t care at this point. She stood up on her weak, numb legs; she stumbled towards the exit, seeing his vicious smile disappear in darkness.  
The daylight felt like snipping her eyes. It was bright, way too bright for her to discern the surroundings.

\- Y/N!

One of her friends ran to the girl and hugged her, worried. Y/N stayed still.

\- Where were you? And what the fuck is this? - another girl pointed at the handcuffs.

_'This will need an explanation',_ the girl thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter appeared to be smaller than I thought it would be, however, now I, at least, know where it will go.


End file.
